robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding Bells
"Wedding Bells" is the twenty-fifth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary When Max Sterling and Miriya face off in a knife battle and Max gains the upperhand, he proposes on the spot, leading to the first Human-Zentraedi marriage, a symbol of possible coexistence if there ever was one. And while both Earth's commanders and Dolza respond with immediate violence, Breetai quickly discovers that his crew also sees - for the first time - a chance for peace. Synopsis Max Sterling anxiously waits for Miriya in Macross City park. Until now, he has spent most of his time in pursuit of battle. Now he finds himself involved in a totally different crisis, but it’s not the one he expected. Miriya attacks on sight. Max demands an explanation as he frantically tries to protect himself. Miriya snarls: "Time and again you have made me look like a fool. I am the Zentraedi’s greatest pilot and will not be humiliated by a Micronian. The first time you were lucky; the second was your final victory. This time, I will win. I will defeat you!" Miriya boasts too soon. Max overcomes her. Thoroughly vanquished, the alien girl begs him to end her life since she cannot live with defeat. It’s the last thing Sterling can bring himself to do. Miriya is the only girl he’s ever been attracted to. He proposes on the spot, and Miriya finds that the feelings she’s harbored all along for the young man are not warlike at all. Preparations for the wedding begin immediately. The full squadron of fighting mecha aboard the SDF-1 shows its colors. Not only is this the first wedding in space, it is the first joining of a human and a Zentraedi. Observing Zentraedi find the broadcast ceremony extremely interesting. At first they wonder if Miriya is taking her job as a spy a bit too seriously, but finally conclude she obviously cannot resist the charm of the Micronian pilot. The danger of direct contact with the Micronians is plainly evident. Prior to the ceremony, Captain Gloval addresses the crowd: "This wedding carries with it a great historical significance. As you all know, Miriya was a Zentraedi warrior who destroyed many of our own ships. She comes from a culture that we have grown to fear and hate. It is the Zentraedi who caused our present situation. They alone prevent our return to Earth, our homes and our beloved families. It is they who have caused destruction and endless suffering. Now, I know what you are thinking – ‘Why is he choosing this time to remind us of all these terrible things?’ I remind you of these brutal acts, ladies and gentlemen, because we must learn to forgive…not blindly, not out of ignorance, but because we are strong and willing nation. We cannot blame the Zentraedi for this inexplicable lust for war. They have never known any other way of life, and it is their only means of survival. Nor can we condemn the individuals of that society for the mass insanity of a war machine. Instead, we must look to their good nature. Some have made a request to stop fighting, and I believe it is a genuine request. We must respond with equal integrity. The blood of both these young people was tested before the ceremony. Zentraedi blood was found to be the same as human blood. There is no reason why we cannot coexist in peace. Let this occasion represent a future where all people live in harmony….Each and every citizen must develop a responsible attitude toward the prospects of peace. We must learn from our mistakes. To live with different people, different nations – think of the challenge! I am not proposing laying down our arms but extending them so that if there is a chance of a peaceful solution, we may find it together." While Gloval’s words make an impact on the inhabitants of the SDF-1, not all listeners are as impressed. Admiral Hayes does not agree with the Captain’s sentiments. Commander Dolza orders Breetai to lead Zentraedi forces into battle immediately, with instructions for the full destruction of the SDF-1. Breetai follows his orders, but some of his soldiers are having second thoughts about their mission. The sudden attack interrupts the wedding ceremony. While Max was excused from battle, he wants to fight alongside his comrades. Miriya also joins Max in his Veritech fighter. Once in space, she shows him how to neutralize attacking Zentraedi flyers without killing the pilots. Rick Hunter and other SDF-1 pilots follow their example. Meanwhile, on board the Zentraedi flagship, the alien warriors are refusing to engage the Micronians in battle. Breetai soon has a full-scale mutiny on his hands, and recalls the mechs from the current attack. After the battle, Rick feels alone, while overhearing the commotion of Miriya learning basic cooking, and thoughts of Lisa. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Bājin Rōdo" (Meaning "Virgin Road" in English) that was aired 10 April, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Robert Axelrod as Rico *Robert V. Barron as Donald Hayes *Bill Capizzi as Konda *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as Kim Young *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Jan Rabson as Bron *Mike Reynolds as Dolza *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 25 25